


Twisting Fate

by Bychancehappened



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bychancehappened/pseuds/Bychancehappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a FamSasu/Oro and FemSasu/Naru fic, based on some customs performed around 1700-1900. Women's condition in that era in some countries. Read the warning before you start. I don't think it is suitable for readers below 16years. 1st chapter is Oro-FemSasu and second chapter is Naru-FemSasu. Please let me know what you think about the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of pain

Ok. This is a Two shots. I wrote fem-sasu because I just feel Naruto and Sasuke together gives an extra charm in the story. But the customs I’ll be saying here used to be performed at around 1800-1900. This story will show the social position of women at that era.

 

Warning: Violence, sexual activities with under aged, cursing, blood and angst. OOC-ness. You are warned!!!! I don’t think readers below 17 should read this. Paring: Oro-femSasu(1st chapter), Naru-fem Sasu(Hint at the end of this chapter and Will be in 2nd chapter)

 

.………………………………….=======================…………………………………

 

“Fugaku. When are you going to marry your daughter? She is 12 already. No one will marry her after one or two more years. What are you thinking huh?” Hiashi Hyuga asked frowning at his friend.

 

Fugaku looked at him, sorrow and regret evident in his charcoal eyes, “I know Hiashi, but you know everything about the situation of my family, after the birth of Itachi’s twins and his sudden death I need to maintain the whole family. I really can’t afford another marriage now.”

 

“Everyone is talking shameful things about your daughter Fugaku. I can give you some money if you need but Sasuke must be married within a few months. You need to save your honor Fugaku.” The seriousness in Hiashi’s tone left no place for arguments.

 

Fugaku sighed, “Hiashi who will marry my daughter without proper dowry? This is why I told Mikoto to kill or abandon that girl when she was born.” Fugaku said in a distressed voice. He is really getting frustrated from all the pressure. After all it is not easy for one man to provide the needs of a family of six people.

 

Hiashi’s eyes softened looking at the miserable condition of his friend. He placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “Fugaku Sasuke is a beautiful young woman, I know a person who will marry her without any demands he is from a neighboring village and he is also very rich.”

 

Fugaku’s eyes widened, he looked at his friend hopefully urging him to continue silently. “His name is Orochimaru. He is around sixty two years old, had married thrice before but I’ve heard a few months ago that after the death of his second wife he was searching for a bride. All he wants is beauty and manners nothing else. I know he is a little old but Fugaku this is your best option and Sasuke will become a member wealthy and prestigious family.” said Hiashi.

 

Fugaku was at cloud nine, never had he thought about such a proposal. The age difference is not a big deal. That kind of marriage always happens in their society. This marriage will release him from his burden; will save his honor in the village and that will happen without any waste of money! “Hiashi You are a life saver. I’ll inform Mikoto and Sasuke. Please contact Orochimaru-sama. I’m confident that he will fall for Sasuke in his first glance.” Fugaku said enthusiastically.

 

“Sure Fugaku. I’ll write a letter to my sister today, her husband works for Orochimaru. I’ll inform you as soon as I get a reply.” Hiashi turned around and hurried towards his house.

 

Fugaku stood there for a few moments before leaving in the opposite direction with a smile plastered in his face. This is the first good thing happened to him after Itachi’s death.

 

*********

 

Sasuke was playing with her little nephew in her room when her mother walked in.

 

Sasuke looked at her questionably, her mother never comes to her at that time of day, she is always busy during daytime with household works. Sasuke used to help her before but after the birth of her nephews she has become the babysitter! Sasuke likes it better though she loves her nephews, after all they are the only things left of her beloved brother.

 

Mikoto walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it, her heart clenched painfully watching her grandson and daughter playing. She is not fond of the idea of marring Sasuke with a sixty two years old. But her husband has made his decision and she knew very well that there is nothing she can do. Sasuke looked at her mother intently; from her thoughtful expression she can easily tell that something is bothering her. Being close to her mother Sasuke can almost read her expressions like an open book. She cleared her throat to get her attention, “Mother. Do you need something?” She asked carefully in a low voice.

 

“Sasuke….” Mikoto sighed. “Your father has chosen a man for you. If he agrees to the proposal then you’ll be married within next few months.”

 

“But mother-” Sasuke tried to argue, though she knew that is totally pointless. But Mikoto cut her off, “Sasuke you are twelve already. All your friends have been married. It’s time child. You can’t stay in your father’s house forever.”

 

Sasuke lowered her gaze. She knew that this day will come. But she does not want to get married. She wanted to go to school and complete her studies but her father has dropped her out from the school two years ago.

 

Since then all Sasuke was learning how to become a good wife, which according to her parents more important for a girl than learning the history of their country. “When will he come?” She asked in a quiet voice stoking the soft raven hair of her nephew lovingly.

 

“I don’t know Sasuke. Hiashi has given the proposal and said that he will let us know.” Mikoto stopped to read the expression of her daughter, but Sasuke’s face reflected nothing. She continued, “Please behave well Sasuke, Your father really wants this marriage. Don’t disappoint him.”

 

“I won’t mother.” Sasuke replied curtly. Pulling the small child in her arms she left the room.

 

*********

 

Ebony eyes blink open as the bright sunlight hit the tightly shut eyelids through the curtains, declaring the start of a new day. Sasuke slowly sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes to push the sleep away. As her eyes fell on the red mark on the calendar her eyes widened. ‘Shit. He is coming today.’ Sasuke thought, ‘I just hope he doesn’t like me or demand too much dowry.’ She added mentally, and prayed to every god to grant her wish.

 

Reluctantly Sasuke climbed down from the bed leaving the warmth of the blankets and made her way towards the bathroom. She needs to look good today. Her mother has given her a new dress and a few jewelries the day before. Sasuke sighed she sometimes wonders how easy her life would have been if only she was a boy.

 

After taking a long bath and dressing herself properly Sasuke looked at the mirror, deep obsidian eyes looked back at her, a beautiful contrast with her pale skin. The blue dress was enhancing her beauty ten folds. Simply she is looking like an angel in human form.

 

Sasuke frowned she always felt good when people admired her beauty but today for the first time she is regretting it. There was a knock at the door, after a few moments her mother entered the room. Mikoto looked at her daughter, she is really beautiful she walked closer to her and covered her face with a white veil. “Sasuke he just wants to talk to you but he can’t see your face before marriage so, you need to wear this.” Mikoto said softly.

 

Sasuke just nodded to her. Placing the veil over Sasuke’s face Mikoto took her hand gently and they walked towards the living room.

 

Sasuke is getting frustrated; she can’t see a thing from her thick veil! The only thing she has understood while hearing the man’s, her future husband’s voice is that the man is at least forty-five or fifty years old. The man is lean and has black hair. That is all Sasuke can make out through the veil which is not satisfying her curiosity at all.

 

Sasuke put the tray containing tea cups on the table. The man looked at her and gave a polite ‘thank you’. A wave of relief passed through her hearing the gentle tone. ‘Perhaps the man won’t be mean to me. He seems a gentleman.’ Sasuke thought to herself.

 

She does not want to get married because she is afraid, she has heard so much about the brutality of men towards their wives that the thought of marriage sends chills down her spine. Sasuke slowly walked towards the other side of the room where her mother and sister-in-law were sitting and sat down on the couch.

 

Her father was discussing about dowry with the man. To Sasuke’s surprise the man just denied each and every offer made by her father saying, “I only want your daughter’s hand. I have enough. I need nothing more.” Once again Sasuke was bewailed by the man’s kindness. ‘May be my married life won’t be that bad.’ she thought.

 

“Sasuke!” Fugaku called her daughter bringing her back from her world of thoughts, “Orochimaru-sama wishes to talk to you. Please come here.” He said.

 

As Sasuke walked towards her father, she could feel the man’s gaze on her. Standing in front of her future husband Sasuke bowed to him politely. The man, Orochimaru placed a small black box on the table.

 

“Sasuke do you have anything to ask me?” he asked in the same gentle tone. Sasuke shook her head. She does not know a thing about this man what good one or two formal questions would do? She thought.

 

“Uchiha-san.” Orochimaru’s voice was formal as he said his next words carefully, “I wish to be engaged with your daughter now and the marriage will be next Friday if you give your consent.”

 

“That is fine by me.” Fugaku replied.

 

Opening the small box Orochimaru revealed a diamond ring and asked Sasuke to extend her hand. He slipped the ring in Sasuke’s ring finger and whispered, “See you next week love.”

 

Sasuke blushed a bright shade of red but due to the veil no one saw that.

 

Orochimaru got up from the couch. Taking his farewell from Fugaku he left the room. Sasuke stood there rooted on the spot, heart hammering in her chest in hopes of a new and beautiful future.

 

*********

 

A week passed by within a blink of an eye and the day of Sasuke’s marriage finally came. The ceremony was a small one with only the presence of village elders and a few relatives.

 

Sasuke was sitting alone in her room for the last time. They will leave for his husband’s house within a few hours and Sasuke was trying her best to hold back the tears when she looked at all the pictures on her room. She has only taken a family picture with her, her husband has told her she does not need to bring anything with her, he has already brought everything she will need.

 

So Sasuke has just taken a family picture and her necklace that Itachi has given to her on her birthday before his death.

 

The door of Sasuke’s room slid open and Mikoto walked in. Sasuke looked at her with teary eyes when she sat beside her. Mikoto hugged Sasuke tightly, her own tears threatening to fall and whispered, “You will be very happy Sasuke. Orochimaru is a kind hearted man. Just obey him and you will be fine.” Sasuke nodded and clung to her mother more tightly placing her head on her shoulder she let her tears fall freely.

 

“Tomorrow night will be the most special day in your life Sasuke, you’ll become a proper woman tomorrow when your husband will make love with you.” Said Mikoto.

 

Sasuke frowned not understanding her mother’s words she looked up at her questionably, “What do you mean mother?” Mikoto smiled at her innocent daughter, “You will find out tomorrow. Just do as your husband tells you to do. You are his property from now on. Do you understand?” Sasuke nodded her head.

 

“Mother please stay here for tonight…” she pleaded. Mikoto sighed. How can she deny her daughter’s request when she does not even know when she will be able to see her again after tonight? She patted Sasuke’s head affectionately, “Sleep Sasuke I’ll be right here.”Sasuke did not hear the last words of her mother, snuggling closer to the warmth of her mother’s embrace she drifted off into a blissful slumber.

 

***********

 

The night was dark. No sound can be heard. Sitting on the middle of the king sized bed in her new home Sasuke felt like the whole world had died and she is the only living being in the dark chilly winter night.

 

She looked at the room again. Her husband’s house is not a house, this is a mansion. Sasuek can’t even remember how many rooms they had shown her earlier. She adjusted her dress and her veil once again. She was feeling self-conscious, sitting in that room for about an hour waiting for her husband.

 

The door of the room opened and Orochimaru walked in the room. He looked at his newly married bride, who has her face covered by veil. He liked his lips. He has heard about the beauty of the Uchiha clan so much that he can’t wait to see that.

 

He hurried towards his bed and sat directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing madly at this point, they were so close that she can feel his breadth on her. Her hands trembled in nervousness as two big hands grabbed her small ones.

 

Before Sasuke could register what was happening she found Orochimaru ripping her clothes in an animistic way while holding her wrists by other hand to keep them in place. Sasuke tried to scream but suddenly found another pair of lips on her making her unable to produce any kind of sound. Her eyes widened, she tried to kick the man but her small frame was no match for the bigger man.

 

“Ku-ku-ku…you are such a beauty. I can’t wait to have you.” Again Orochimaru caught Sasuke’s lips with his own, biting and bruising them. Sasuke gasped at the pain, taking the opportunity Orochimaru shoved his tongue into her mouth.

 

Sasuke tried to move her head but Orochimaru had a firm hold on her cheeks. Sasuke gasped for breath, she could feel her lungs burning. Tears started to roll down her cheeks,but gone unnoticed by her husband. The small girl shut her eyes tightly as she felt the man biting her neck hard enough to draw blood.

 

She cried, “Please stop! What are you doing? It hurts!”

 

Orochimaru just smirked at her. “Did your parents never tell you to obey your husband? What will they think if they found out you are not obeying me?”

 

Sasuke lowered her gaze feeling ashamed of herself. Taking the opportunity Orochimaru bind her hands with his belts and pushed her roughly on the bed, forcing her to lay down on her back.

 

“W-what will you do?”Sasuke asked fearfully, watching the man undressing himself. Orochimaru looked at the angelic face and replied with a smirk, “You’ll find out.”

 

Not leaving any place for Sasuke to ask more questions Orochimaru climbed on the bed, positioning properly he forced himself inside Sasuke, taking her innocence away.

 

“AHH….” Sasuke cried out at the top of her lungs. It hurt it hurt so much. She was feeling like someone has torn her insides and burned them. “Please stop….” She pleaded once again. Orochimaru made a disgusting face and shoved her veil in her mouth to stop her screaming, “There now shut up and enjoy it.” He said.

 

Tears of distress, pain and anger started to flow down her eyes. She thrashed like a wounded animal to get away from the man. Finally after an hour she stopped struggling. Her body going numb, she can’t even feel the pain anymore. She felt darkness at the corners of her eyes. Letting it take her under its wings she fell unconscious. The last thing she heard before the darkness took over her senses was, “You are mine. Welcome to your new life.”

 

**********

 

She woke up the next morning with a burning pain in her abdomen. Slowly she got up from the bed wincing and made her way towards the bathroom attached to the room.

 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. There was dried blood on her thighs. Her face was bruised in several places. There was dried blood on her lips. She sighed. What happened to the soft speaking man? What happened to the gentle promises and vows they had taken not a single day ago? This man is nothing but a monster.

 

A sob escaped Sasuke’s mouth. She clutched the necklace in her hands tightly; it was the last reminder of her loving brother. She slid through the bathroom wall and sat on the cold floor crying her eyes out. “Nii-san……”

 

It was an hour before Sasuke heard a knock on her door and an elderly lady entered her room. Sasuke recognized her as Kabuto Her husband’s first wife.

 

The woman looked at her with venom in her eyes. “Listen girl. It seems that you have managed to get my husband’s attention in only one night. I don’t know what you did but never forget that you are the last wife and your place is below us.”

 

She grabbed a fistful of Sasuke’s hair and forced her to look at her in eyes. “If you want to stay here you will work. Do you understand?” Sasuke just nodded at her. She does not need any more trouble than she already has.

 

Kabuto looked at the bed sheets and saw the blood there. She slowly removed it. “We need to send this to your parents. They need to show this to people as a proof of your innocence.” She murmured loud enough for Sasuke to here. Sasuke looked at her wide eyes and then back at the bloodied sheets, stained in her blood. ‘Her parents want to show people her blood! To prove her innocence? What kind of ritual is this?’ she thought to herself.

 

Tears threatening to spill from the thought of the events of last night but she controlled herself. She needs to be strong to survive. “Get up.” Kabuto ordered.”Go to the kitchen and cook the lunch. I hope your mother has taught you how to cook properly? All the ingredients are there. Go. Lunch should be prepared in two hours.” Sasuke nodded again and ran towards the kitchen.

 

*********

 

The days seemed too long for Sasuke and the nights longer. She is tired, tired of the biting, tired of being ordered, tired of her life. She just wanted to hide in a dark corner and die.

 

Every day she would wake up around five o’clock in the morning with her whole body throbbing in pain and would take a shower. After making breakfast she would do the laundry, wash the dishes from the morning. Then she would serve lunch. She would the whole house. Afterwards she would make dinner and finally she would be allowed to leave. They don’t want her on the dinner table. So she would eat a little and go to bed.

 

She would fall asleep instantly as the day’s labor would catch up to her. She would wake up by a slap on her face or a sharp bite on her neck and her nightmare would begin where her husband would ravish her body until she fell unconscious.

 

Days turned into months and months into years but the routine never changed. Sasuke has lost any hope of watching a beautiful sunrise a long ago. A day that would bring happiness to her broken soul.

 

It was a normal morning and Sasuke was serving breakfast. Suddenly she felt dizzy. “Shit” she muttered before darkness took over her, her body going limp.

 

Before she could hit the floor Orochimaru caught her. “Call Tsunade.” He ordered as he lifted Sasuke in his arms and went towards her room.

 

Sasuke opened her eyes blinking to adjust with the brightness of the room. She found Orochimaru sitting on the edge of her bed talking to an elderly woman. Tsunade noticed the raven stir, she looked at her and smiled. “Sasuke. I have some good news for you.” She said.

 

Sasuke looked at her questionably. ‘there is nothing good in my life.’ She thought. “You are pregnant Sasuke. Someone is coming to lit up your world.” Tsunade said.

 

She watched as Sasuke’s empty expression turned hopeful one. A small smile spread through the teen’s face. ‘A baby!’ Sasuke thought, ‘My baby. Something to call my own.’ And after three years Sasuke smiled a real smile.

 

The nine months of her pregnancy was the hardest time of Sasuke’s life. She was still forced to do domestic works, the beating had stopped but the venomous words were still there. Sasuke sometimes thought that she can’t hold on any more but the thought of a innocent life growing inside her made her rethink before she would do something stupid.

 

It was her ninth month. Sasuke was just sitting beside the window looking at the setting sun. Her mind went back to her life in her home. The faces of her nephews popped up in her mind. She hadn’t seen them in years. ‘may be they had forgotten me.’ She thought.

 

Suddenly a sharp pain in her abdomen brought her back to reality. She cried for help as she fell on the ground. Kabuto was there in a moment. She helped Sasuke to her bed and went out the room to call Tsunade.

 

Sasuke cried again as the next contraction hit her in full force. She does not know how long she laid there crying and sobbing, waiting for the pain to be over, following Tsunade’s instructions as best as she could. It felt like a lifetime before she heard the sound of cry tore through the room.

 

Sasuke let a small smile spread across her face as her consciousness faded away. Sasuke woke up after a few hours and noticed a small bundle beside her. She smiled and looked at her baby. It has the same pale skin and ebony eyes as her.

 

She heard the door open and Kabuto entering the room. “It’s a girl.” Kabuto said. Sasuke’s eyes widened in horror. Orochimaru has told her that it must be a boy. Sasuke knew the man will just kill or abandon her baby when he found out.

 

She needs to do something, needs to convince Orochimaru. He is out of town right now but he will be back in two days. Sasuke needs to think something before that. The child cried out. Sasuke took the bundle in her arms and rocked back and forth, patting her back lovingly. She would think of something tomorrow. Now she just wants to have that moment with her child.

 

**********

 

It was three days later Sasuke found a furious Orochimaru storming into her room, there was a letter in his hand. “Give it to me.” He growled.

 

“No.” Sasuke said firmly, holding the child tightly against her chest. “I’ve warned you woman. I don’t want a girl. Give it to me. I’ll get rid of it.” He said venom dipping from his voice.

 

“Please don’t. please….”Sasuke pleaded. “I’ll do anything you want without a protest. But please don’t take her away.” She begged.

 

“Fine you can keep her but I’ve some conditions.” He said. “Anything.”Sasuke replied instantly. “She will never know who her father is. You will stay in this house as a maid and not as my wife. I’ll not make any effort for her marriage. So she will also serve this family as a servent.” He said.

 

Sasuke just nodded. May be she is being selfish sealing such a future for her child but for this once she doesn’t care.

 

This child is the only thing keeping her sane and she will not lose her. Orochimaru threw the letter towards her and left the room without another word. Sasuke opened the letter. Noticing her father’s handwriting her heart filled with joy. But as she read through it her face became clouded with sorrow and pain once again.

 

                  _“You can’t even give your husband a son. You have disappointed me Sasuke. If your husband leaves you now, remember you have no place for you here. You are dead to me.”_

 

Sasuke could not help the tears that rolled down her cheeks reading her father’s words. She really has no one. This is only her and her child. She held the child tightly as she cried herself to sleep.

 

*********

 

Sasuke woke up from the sound of a cry on a cold winter morning of October. Is has been three months from the birth of her daughter. Getting up from her bed she hurried to the living room from where the cry has come with her child in her arms. Entering the room Sasuke froze.

 

There on the middle of the floor was the dead body of her husband. His abdomen was cot open and blood was still oozing from the wound. The people there was talking about robbers killing him for money. Sasuke stared at the corps. She felt no sorrow at the death of her husband.

 

She felt absolutely nothing. An old lady took Sasuke by her arms and guided her towards the couch where Orochimaru’s other wives were crying. Sasuke sat there clutching her daughter tightly.

 

A barber walked towards them instructing them to open their hair and saying that he needs to cut them. They can’t keep them now that their husband is dead. They obeyed without protest.

 

An elderly lady took off their ornaments one by one but as she was about to open Sasuke’s necklace Sasuke caught her hand. “This is the sign of my late brother not my husband. I won’t remove it.”She said not leaving a place for arguments.The lady sighed and nodded.

 

Four men prepared the body to burn it. People from the whole town gathered in their garden to show their last respect. The four men walked towards the wives and stood in front of them.

 

“Who will accompany him?” they asked. Kabuto pointed towards Sasuke. She is the youngest. She must do that. The men nodded “What about the child?” they asked.

 

“Take her too and leave her there.” Kabuto replied and walked back towards the house.

 

Before Sasuke could proceed what was happening, the men grabbed her hand and dragged her with them.

 

Sasuke tried to fight them but it was impossible for her. Realizing what was going to happen to her she cried for help but there was no one to help her. She pleaded the men to leave her and her child alone but her words fell into deaf ears.

 

As they reached their destination the men bind her to a tree and started to arrange wood to burn the body.

 

Sasuke shivered in fear. She tried to free herself but her efforts were useless. A liquid was shoved in Sasuke’s mouth forcefully. She tried to spat it out but the man was holding her cheeks tightly. Clamping her mouth shut and forcing her to sallow the liquid. Her bindings were loosened but she could not struggle anymore.

 

The liquid was showing its effects. Sasuke felt dizzy and numb. She just begged them to leave her as she watched the men bind her legs with her dead husband’s through blurry eyes. They took the child from her and placed her(child) on the ground.

 

The men did not bother to hear the woman’s words. They set the fire and started chanting for the peace of the soul of Orochimaru and Sasuke, appreciating Sasuke’s love and devotion for her husband and how much she wanted to accompany him even in his death. The fire grew fierce burning Sasuke’s legs and her back. She cried in pain.

 

“HELP! PLEASE! I NEED TO LIVE! THAY WILL ABANDON MY CHILD! SHE WILL DIE! PLEASE LET ME GO. PLEASE………” She sobbed. She just wanted her child to live. How cruel they are to kill someone like this? The small child started crying. Sasuke looked at her daughter, longing in her eyes as she prayed for her child’s safety.

 

She could feel her consciousness fading when she heard a gunshot. She closed her eyes as the pain from burning got intense. But she could feel the men shouting at someone.

 

Another gunshot rang through the air silencing the men. Suddenly Sasuke felt two strong arms pulling her out of the fire. For a moment she thought she has died and god is pulling her soul out of her body.

 

Sasuke tried to open her eyes. The first thing she saw through her hazy vision was two pools of blue. Those blue eyes were staring back at her with worry.

 

“M-my daughter……p-please….sa-save….plea…..” her eyes closed and her body went limp against two strong tan arms.

 

************

 

Ok. Next chapter will be Naru-sasu. Now tell me how was it? Trust me these customs used to be there. It’s horrible!! Please let me know what you think about it? Looking forward to your Reviews. See you soon.


	2. Of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Naru/femasu romance and angst. you need to read to find out what happens. :P

_Here is the next chapter. I haven’t even got a_ _single review!!!!!!! Come on guys, say something!!!! If you are thinking that the customs I’ve wrote were false then I swear they are not. The custom of burning wives with their husband was prohibited in the middle of nineteenth century!!! Anyways, as promised this chapter is a Femsasu/naru. So Enjoy._

_I’m sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Please excuse them._

_**************_

_Sasuke tried to open her eyes. The first thing she saw through her hazy vision was two pools of blue. Those blue eyes were staring back at her with worry._

_“M-my daughter……p-please….sa-save….plea…..” her eyes closed and her body went limp against two strong tan arms._

_****************_

_Naruto looked at the young woman in shock. ‘What is she saying? Where is her daughter?’_

_Naruto turned around hearing the sound of crying and saw a small child lying under the banyan tree. He had completely missed the sound in the middle of the chaos. He slowly stood up, lifting Sasuke’s small frame with ease and walked over to his horse._

_Placing her over his horse carefully Naruto went towards the tree and took the small girl in his arms. The child was beautiful. Naruto stared at the small baby with a small smile as the child slowly stopped crying and yawned snuggling closer to him._

_He patted her back lovingly. As the small child drifted off into sleep, Naruto climbed up on his horse and rode towards his house._

_***************_

_Sasuke felt sharp pain radiating from every part of her body as consciousness slowly came back to her. She felt silk sheets and soft cushions under her and frowned. She tried to remember what had happened. As the memory of the events came rushing back to her, the fire, the burning the pain, her pleas, she screamed._

_Ignoring the pain she curled up in a ball and shivered. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing the images to go away but with no avail. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she sobbed clutching a pillow tightly as if it was a life line._

_She heard the door of the room burst open and someone hurried towards her. Sasuke tried to curl up more, making herself as small as possible as she felt someone standing beside the bed._

_“Please don’t hurt me….please…please….” She chanted those words like a mantra._

_Sasuke felt two strong arms holding her shoulders trying to uncurl her. Her small body trembled in fear and she sobbed uncontrollably._

_“Please don’t please….” She murmured again._

_Naruto frowned. The girl is frightened. He has expected that much. But it seems that the girl is also afraid of someone touching her._

_Sighing Naruto took a deep breath. He needed to handle this with care. The girl is vulnerable at the moment._

_He sat on the farthest side of the bed and looked at the trembling figure._

_“I won’t hurt you.” He said softly. “The doctors has said that your burns are fatal but not life threatening if they are taken care of properly. Please don’t hurt yourself more than you already are.”_

_The trembling lessened but Naruto still could hear the sounds of sobs. He tried again,_

_“Please. You need to be strong. Your daughter needs you.” He said carefully keeping his voice quiet._

_The mention of her daughter brought Sasuke back from her state of breakdown. She straightened herself and looked at the man in front of her. The man was clearly a foreigner. His bright blond hair and blue eyes are the proof of that. ‘He should be around the age of Itachi.’ Sasuke thought._

_“Where is she? Give her to me.” She demanded._

_“Calm down miss. Your daughter is safe and is sleeping on the couch.” Naruto said._

_“I want to see her. Please.” Sasuke said._

_Naruto nodded. He will not deny a mother. He exited the room and entered after a few moments with a small bundle in his arms._

_Handling the baby to her mother Naruto sat on the chair beside the bed and looked with amused eyes as Sasuke kissed the child’s forehead lovingly, whispering “I love you.” over and over._

_Placing her sleeping daughter on the bed Sasuke looked at Natuto. She is grateful that the man has saved them but Sasuke was not naïve anymore. She knew the man wants something weather that is her body or her service as a maid._

_“Thank you for saving us.” She finally said and then paused, “I know that you want something from me to repay your favor. But I have nothing I can offer you. So what do you want? The most I can give you is my body or I can work for you as a servant.” She finished._

_Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. For a moment he could not comprehend her words. But as the words sink in he felt anger rising inside him. The girl thinks that he had saved her so that he can use her?_

_Naruto glared at her. His eyes leaving its warmth as anger replaced it. But before he could utter a word he saw Sasuke curling up into herself again. Her eyes going wide with fear. Just then Naruto understood her reason behind those words._

_Naruto’s eyes softened. “Look at me.” He ordered the girl. Sasuke complied._

_“What is your name?”_

_“S-sasuke…” she replied, her voice is barely above whisper._

_Naruto nodded and gave her a small smile. “Hello Sasuke. I’m Naruto Uzumaki. It’s nice to meet you. I understand you have gone through a rough time and don’t trust a foreigner. But…”_

_Naruto paused momentarily trying to find the most believable words. “I want nothing from you Sasuke. I didn’t do this in hopes of getting anything. I just wanted you to live.”_

_“ I’m a merchant Sasuke I’ve moved here a few months ago. I’ve heard of the custom but when I saw them burning someone alive I could not think of anything besides saving the person.”_

_“You can stay here until you recover fully. Then if you need I’ll give you some money and you can leave this town with your child.” Naruto finished and took a deep calming breath. He then looked up at Sasuke to see her expression._

_Sasuke was looking at the man in front of her with wide eyes. Is the man saying the truth? He wants nothing? The logical part of Sasuke does not want to believe. But she could not deny the honesty she could see in those azure eyes._

_Sasuke sighed and nodded her head, not believing her voice at that moment. She was feeling overwhelmed by the kindness of a stranger who is not even from her own country._

_Naruto gave Sasuke his brightest grin and stood up from the chair._

_“You need to eat Sasuke. I’ve made some soup. Wait hare.” With that Naruto left the room._

_Sasuke looked at his retreating back and then at the peaceful face of her sleeping daughter._

_“Thank you…..” She whispered._

_*****************_

_The next few days were the best days Sasuke has seen in years. In spite of the pain she felt oddly contented in the presence of the blond. She knew it is a sin for married a women to live in the same house with another man but at that moment she could care less about that._

_She would gladly accept hell if it means she could save her child. She knew if someone found them they will be dead and it will also bring Naruto’s life in danger._

_Naruto had told her that he was wearing an overcoat and a hat when those people, who were burning her, saw Naruto. So they were safe in his house. But Sasuke could not let her insecurity go away._

_She was afraid. She knew Orochimaru’s men would try to find her. She even proposed to leave, but Naruto being the stubborn guy he was has denied saying she was not fit enough._

_In those few days Sasuke has come to understand one thing that Naruto was not lying to her when he had said he just wanted to help._

_On the first day, when Sasuke was too weak to held a spoon by herself Naruto has fed her with utmost care. He behaved like Sasuke was made of glass and would break if Naruto made a mistake._

_He has even bath her daughter, fed her and told her stories. Sasuke watched with awe as Naruto smiled at her daughter and pecked on her forehead as she drifted off into sleep. There was so much love in Naruto’s eyes that Sasuke felt like she could drown in them._

_Sasuke had never even seen her father look at her with so much raw emotion._

_Naruto looked up and their eyes met. Obsidian eyes met sapphire. Sasuke’s breath hitched as she looked at those beautiful and honest eyes, bluer than a cloud free summer sky._

_Naruto was the one who broke the eye contact. Slowly pulling the blanket over the small child he walked towards Sasuke and handed her some medicines. Then he walked out of the room to sleep on the couch._

_Sasuke once again looked at the blonde’s back. She does not even know what those emotions were, but she just knows it felt right living here with Naruto like this is where she belongs._

_*****************_

_Sasuke was looking at the book shelf beside the bed. There were so many books on it. Some were written in English and some were in another language that Sasuke does not know._

_A book with a picture of a ship caught Sasuke’s attention. Slowly climbing down the bed she walked over the shelf and picked up the book._

_‘I hope Naruto would not mind me touching his books.’ thought Sasuke. She sat down on the table and opened the book. Scanning through the pages she frowned. She could not understand a single alphabet._

_“Want me to read you the book?” a sudden voice asked from behind Sasuke._

_She jumped from the table. She was so concentrated that she had not even noticed another presence in the room. She suddenly found Naruto looking at her intently, waiting for her reply._

_“No.” She replied. “I want to read it myself.”_

_“Wanna learn my mother toungue?” Naruto smiled at her in amusement. Naruto had never thought Sasuke would be interested in studies. He had thought women in this country just learn household works._

_Sasuke’s eyes lit up in excitement. “You’ll teach me?” she asked eagerly._

_“Sure.” Naruto replied, taking a notebook and paper from the desk he sat down on the chair beside Sasuke._

_For two hours Naruto told Sasuke the basics of his mother tongue. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was catching up fast. ‘She is brilliant.’ He thought._

_As he reached his hands to turn the page his hands brushed with Sasuke’s. A wave of electricity passed through their body at the contact. Naruto looked at Sasuke whose cheeks were a shade of pink now. He retreated his hand quickly._

_“I’m sorry.” He said, getting up from the table._

_Sasuke said nothing. She just stood up and walked over to the bed._

_******************_

_It was another chilly evening; Sasuke was sitting on the bed trying to read the book. She had learnt a lot about the language in last few days. Sara (Sasuke’s daughter) was sleeping on her lap. She heard a knock on the door._

_“Come in.” she replied. Placing the child on the bed and closing the book. She knew this was Naruto. He knocks in the same manner every day._

_After returning from his work and taking a shower Naruto would come to her room. A few words would be exchanged between them. He would tell her about his country or teach her their language a little. Afterwards Naruto would play with her daughter for a few hours. Then he would leave to cook dinner._

_This was just like a routine to her. So when Naruto entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed Sasuke was not surprised._

_Her eyes widened when Naruto pulled out two boxes from his pocket. Before Sasuke could ask anything Naruto silenced her. He opened the box, revealing two identical necklaces made of gold, shining in the dim moonlight coming from the window._

_“This is for your and Sara. I have engraved both of your names on the back of the locket.” He said. Naruto pulled a necklace out of the box and slipped it around Sara’s neck._

_Sasuke stared at him dumb forted. Her senses came back to her when Naruto thrust the other box in her hand. Sasuke shook her head, “I can’t take it Naruto. You have done enough for us. More than anyone has ever done. I can’t take this.”_

_“Sasuke…please.” Naruto said. “I know you wear a necklace which I think is precious to you. You don’t need to wear this Sasuke just keep it as a reminder of this time.”_

_“I don’t need this to remember you Naruto.” Sasuke said. “You are the only person who has ever cared for me without any condition.”_

_“You once asked me what I want from you in return of saving your life Sasuke. I want you to keep this. These are the last things I have from my parents. I’ve the third necklace that they had given me when I was a child.”_

_Opening the first button of his shirt Naruto showed Sasuke his necklace which was identical._

_“I see Sara as my child Sasuke. I want her to have it. If you don’t want to keep it just sell it. It will at least help you in one way.” Naruto finished and tossed the box in Sasuke’s lap. Getting up from the bed he quickly left the room before Sasuke could argue with him._

_Sasuek stared at the box on her lap with teary eyes. Naruto’s last words have made her realize just how selfish she was acting._

_Naruto wanted to give her the last reminders of his family even if Sasuke sell it for money. Sasuke felt her throat constrict at the overwhelming emotion. She stared at the now closed door for a moment. Looking back at the small box she opened it and slipped the necklace around her neck. She would not hurt Naruto._

_**************_

_Naruto entered the room after half an hour with a tray of food in his hands. He placed it on the table and handed Sasuke a bowl. He slowly walked over to the sleeping Sara and kissed her template._

_“It’s only six in the evening Naruto.” Sasuke said. They never eat their dinner before eight._

_“I know. I was just hungry.” Naruto replied._

_“Eat it Sasuke before it gets cold.” With that Naruto left the room again. Sasuke frowned. Naruto was not acting like himself._

_In these few days Sasuke has come to understand Naruto’s every expression without a problem. The blond is like an open book. Too easy to read. But today he was acting different and Sasuke could not quite place it._

_She sighed. May be she had hurt him more than she thought. She would apologize to him tomorrow._

_****************_

_Naruto entered the room after fifteen minutes and found a half asleep Sasuke on the bed. Her eyes were half lidded._

_Naruto bend over the small figure. ‘She is so beautiful.’ Naruto thought. He kissed her forehead softly._

_Sasuke’s mind was hazy but she felt the soft lips on her fore head. After a few moments the lips retreated and Naruto stood up._

_“You and Sara are the best thing happened to me after my parents death.” He said softly._

_Before Sasuke’s foggy mind could comprehend the words she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. The kiss was passionate, loving and tender. Not like the ones Sasuke had shared with Orochimaru._

_Naruto tried to pour his soul through the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were closing slowly. The drugs he had mixed in her food were showing their effect._

_“I love you…….. I’m sorry Sasuke……I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Naruto whispered and ran his fingers through her soft hair._

_“I love you forever…..” Naruto murmured._

_Before closing her eyes Sasuke felt a hot drop of water on her cheeks. ‘Why is he crying?’ her drug hazed mind thought before darkness took over her senses._

_***************_

_There was a knock on the window. Naruto opened the window and a figure clad in black clock entered the house._

_The figure removed his hood. Lavender eyes looked at the bright blue._

_“Neji!” Naruto said in a quiet voice. “You know what to do right?”_

_Neji nodded. He looked at Naruto, “Are you sure Naruto.”_

_“Yes Neji. I am.” He handed Neji an envelope and a letter. “Give this to her.” He said._

_“Naruto. Please come with us. I don’t want to do this.” Neji said, desperation evident in his voice._

_“I can’t Neji. You know I can’t.” Naruto sighed and looked up at his friend. “You don’t have much time now go.” He said leaving no place for argument._

_Neji nodded again; covering his face with hood he lifted Sasuke. Naruto tied Sara to Neji’s back carefully. “Good luck Neji. Be safe” He said softly._

_***************_

_Sasuke blinked her eyes as her conscious returned to her. She tried to sat up but felt a wave of nausea. She took a few deep calming breaths._

_The room was dark. ‘I feel like the room is moving. What had happened?’ she thought._

_Suddenly the memories of the evening returned to her. ‘Naruto had drugged her.’ She thought. ‘I was feeling dizzy after eating the dinner.’ The memory of two soft lips kissing her played in her mind. ‘He has used me too.’ Sasuke’s heart clenched at the thought._

_Naruto was the only person she had believed in a long time. He had promised her that he would never use her, and yet here she was sitting in a pitch black room._

_‘I love you forever….’ She could hear Naruto’s voice in the back of her mind._

_“Lies! All Lies!” she cried in frustration. She tried to find her daughter but she was not in the bed._

_Sasuke tore the necklace from her neck and threw it on the bed._

_“Give me my daughter back Naruto!” she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_“I told you I’ll give you whatever you want. You never needed to earn my trust. GIVE ME MY CHILD. I HATE YOU.”_

_The door of the room slammed opened allowing the daylight to enter the dark room. Sasuke looked at the man standing at the door. This was not Naruto but the man was holding her child._

_Sasuke ran towards him and snatched her child from him. The small child started crying. She checked her for any injuries, finding nothing she looked at the man standing at the door._

_“Oh! So he wanted to sell me as a slave.” Sasuek said sarcastically. “I HATE YOU NARUTO. I FUKING HATE YOU MORE THAN ANY ONE I’VE EVER HATED.” She shouted._

_Neji had enough. He grabbed Sasuke’s arm and dragged her out of her room. As she exited from the room she saw only water, deep blue water. Then she realized she was on a ship._

_“Naruto is selling me in his country isn’t he? That was why he wanted me to learn his language. He betrayed me. I trusted him and he betrayed me.” She said._

_“Shut up. Don’t you dare say another bad word about Naruto.” Neji said in a warning tone. He cannot believe what the woman was saying. He could feel the venom in her voice._

_“Why should not I?” Sasuke asked. Looking into the lavender eyes directly._

_“My daughter does not need this.” She held the necklace on Sara’s neck and tried to open it. A strong arm held onto her wrists, stopping her from removing the necklace._

_“Don’t you dare. After what he had done for you this is how you are repaying him?” Neji said. He is losing his patience._

_Sasuke looked confused for a moment. “What do you mean?” She asked, “Who are you?”_

_“I’m Neji. Naruto’s friend and a merchant like him.” Neji said. Sasuke frowned. “So Naruto did not sell me to you?” she asked slowly._

_“They found out about you. Naruto denied but he knew they would come to his house. They were pretty sure but never had any proof.” Neji informed._

_Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. “He drugged me…..” she said softly._

_“Yes he did. He returned home before the village heads could gather enough people. He knew they would need at least a few hours. He asked me to take you out of there before that.” Neji said._

_“Where is he now?” Sasuke asked. Suddenly she was feeling very empty._

_Neji lowered his eyes and shook his head._

_Sasuke felt her eyes burning from unshed tears. She put her hand on her neck but Naruto’s necklace was not there. She remembered her previous outburst and turned towards the room. She ran placing her child on the bed she searched for her necklace furiously._

_“I’ve got a pigeon from our friend Gaara. He said that the villagers broke into his house around nine o’clock he tried to stop them and in the midst of fight the guest room caught fire.” Neji’s voice flew throw the open window._

_“Though we think that he had done that intentionally. He had probably spread oil all over the place so that the place could catch fire easily and they can’t find a evidence of you being alive.” Naji continued, “Many villagers had died on that fire Garra has dragged Naruto’s half burnt body from the building but he was too late.”_

_Sasuke was crying uncontrollably clutching the necklace tightly in her arms she cried. “I love you….” “I love you forever…” Naruto’s last words ran through her mind over and over again._

_Neji walked towards the young woman, “I’m taking you to his homeland. He has named you and Sara in his will.” He thrust the letter in Sasuke’s hand and left the room._

_Sasuke opened the letter with trembling hands. It was written in Naruto’s mother toungue. There were strains from tears on the letter. ‘Naruto was crying…’ Sasuke thought. She slowly started to read the letter,_

_“Sasuke,_

_I’m sorry….I’m so sorry for doing this without your permission. But this was the only way. I’ve told Neji to take you out of here. You can live in my house. My friends will help you out Sasuke. Don’t be afraid._

_I want something from you Sasuke. Consider it my last wish. I want Sara to have my last name. I think of her as my daughter. Please Sasuke. I’ve told Neji to introduce you as my wife. Things will be easy for you that way. You don’t need to take my name if you don’t want. My friends will understand. But give my identity to Sara I beg you._

_I wanted to say this for a while now but never got the courage, I love you Sasuke. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. You don’t need to return my feelings just don’t forget me…_

_That was all I needed to say. Live Sasuke live like you have always wanted. I’ll watch over you._

_~Naruto Uzumaki.”_

_“I loved you too Naruto. I loved you too.” Sasuke sobbed. “I just never understood what those feelings were.” Sasuke’s tears strained the letter as she cried harder._

_“You were too good for me Naruto. I don’t deserve this I never deserved this.”_

_***************_

_It was two months since that day. Sasuke and Neji were standing in front of a cottage._

_“This is Naruto’s house Sasuke. Now it’s all yours.” Neji said softly. During the last two months they both had developed mutual respect for each other._

_Sasuke nodded to him and walked over to the front door with Sara in her arms. She looked at the nameplate,_

_“Sasuke and Sara Uzumaki.”_

_She sighed, “Naruto…”_

_Opening the door she entered the cottage. She first went to Naruto’s room. Naruto’s friends have cleaned the whole house but Sasuke requested them to leave Naruto’s room._

_Entering the room the first thing she noticed was the picture of a blond man and a red haired woman. They have the same necklaces that now belong to Sasuke and Sara._

_Walking over the desk Sasuke found Naruto’s diary. She did not dare to open it. But the words written over the diary were enough to make her cry. Naruto has poured his heart on those few words,_

_“I want to die for the person I love. I want to die knowing that I would be remembered by at least that one person forever.”_

_********************_

_Soooooo finished. Please please Review. Pretty please…….:D see you soon._


End file.
